


Not What I Planned At All

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hadn’t meant to fall in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Planned At All

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "The Walk" (by Imogen Heap)

Daniel hadn’t meant to fall in love again. He’d thought he _couldn’t_ , not after the way he had lost Sha’re.

But then Vala had come— almost literally— crashing into his life, and everything he’d thought was suddenly up for question. He tried to keep his distance, tried not to let her get to him, but Vala made that very hard sometimes. She was just so… frustrating, complicated, fascinating, infuriating, _amazing_ … that he almost couldn’t help himself.

Sometimes, it was difficult to remember not to be in love with her.

And one of these days, he was going to forget entirely.

THE END


End file.
